Christmas Wishes
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Natsume-kun, what is your Christmas wish this year?" "For you to shut up and go away!" Natsume is mean to Mikan, and even though she doesn't show it, she is really upset. But can everything change at the Christmas Eve homeroom party? NXM


**Christmas Wishes**

"Natsume-kun, what is your Christmas wish this year?" "For you to shut up and go away!" Natsume is mean to Mikan, and even though she doesn't show it, she is really upset. But can everything change at the Christmas Eve homeroom party? NXM

Me: DISCLAIMED! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE _OR_ CHRISTMAS!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HONICA, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Er, about Swan Lake... sorry I'm not updating it, but I am tired and I have to study a lot. So please bear with me! I have exams that will determine my life! Wait for me to finish those before I finish a story, please! (my exmas aren't real, just practices, but three are actual exams!)

**Christmas Wishes**

Everyone from Class B, middle school division, were all excited. They were excited because Narumi and even Jinno had declared that on Christmas Eve the class would have their own homeroom party, and for those who dated others outside of their homeroom could bring their dates to the party if they wished to. It was a good thing that half the pupils in the class dated each other anyway, like Sumire and Koko, and Anna and a boy named Kai.

Of course there were other students who dated, but those were the best examples, as they were madly in love, for the time being.

But there were also those who weren't dating, but wanted to date someone. One such person who loved a very pretty yet undeniably hyperactive and incessant young girl sat on his own at the back of the classroom, staring at the girl he loved.

She had a cheeky yet quirky little smile and rosey pink cheeks. Her eyes sparkeled in the dim winter sunlight and she skipped gracelessly across the classroom, hugging all of her friends and wishing them all a happy christmas. She also said that she hoped their wishes would come true.

Natsume placed his feet up on the desk which he knew would irritate Jinno, but why should he care about what that pompous idiot of a teacher thought? Natsume was ready to sleep, hoping that he could get his crush out of his head for one second, when the said girl came bounding up to him and snatched the manga from his face carelessly, her smile wide and happy-looking as she stared at him and he stared at her.

Natsume couldn't deny the electric shocks he was recieving up and down his spine when their eyes met. He knew he would get a better feeling when he touched Mikan, like holding her hand, but they weren't dating, so she was pretty much off limits... to _all men_.

"Natsume-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" squealed the hyperacitve brunette cheerily. She flung the manga over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, and somehow batted away the evil glare Natsume was giving her. Mikan grinned, plonking her butt on the bench meaning that she sat beside him, and grinned some more.

"What do _you_ want, polka-dots?" growled Natsume. Even after four years in the Academy together, Natsume still used the petulant nickname he had given to Mikan to just annoy her. He didn't want to let her go, really, and calling her Polka-Dots was _his_ thing, so he had at least a little part of her with him.

"Ne, Natsume, you're so meeeeeeeeeeeean!" Mikan kicked out a foot which clumped against the desk. She didn't bother to see if her shoe was scracthed or if she had dented the desk, she just continued to stare at Natsume with her goofy smile and her puppy dog eyes. "Anywho, Natsume-kun, are you gonna go to the Christmas Eve party? I hear that they're going to give out a prize for the best looking couple... I HOPE HOTARU GOES WITH ME!" Mikan squealed, blushing as she thought of herself and her best friend wearing pretty looking frocks and winning the best couples prize. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Tch, _idiot_. It's a competition for _couples_, not best _friends_." he snapped bitterly, then continued as Mikan narrowed her eyes at him menacingly, "Anyway, your friend has Ruka, doesn't she?" Natsume watched as Mikan's face turned from slightly angry to confused, then she hit realization and slowly nodded.

"Oh yeah." she said dimly, then beamed, giggling. "Well, looks like I'll have to find a date for the party before tomorrow, then!" she was still giggling as Natsume, in his head, scream with horror. Mikan was going to find a date? Why the heck would she do that? She didn't need a man! If she didn't have him then any other guy was hopeless!

Natsume quickly retorted to Mikan's idea; rather coldly.

"Well who would want to take an idiot like you anywhere? They must be stupid or at least brain dead to even _think_ of liking you!" Natsume burst out in his iciest voice as Mikan's entire face drained of colour. When Natsume was mean to her, Mikan became _angry_. Kinda like the Hulk, but better looking and still human.

"You _WHAT_?" she snarled, her eyes turning a darker brown than normal as Natsume stared at Mikan, cool as an ice cube with his hands in his pockets. He shrugged.

"Exactly what I said. You should listen a little more, polka-dots, because if you listened more you'd probably get better results in your tests." Natsume told her curtly as Mikan's fist shook. She then mentally told herself that Natsume wasn't worth punching and that she needed to calm down, so she breathed in deeply then out and sighed, clearing her thoughts. Her smile twitched though as she grinned towards Natsume rather like she wanted him to become road kill.

"Na-Natsume," she cleared her throat once, regaining her chipper voice, because the voice she had used to say Natsume's name was her killer voice, "er, I mean 'Natsume', you should be a little _nicer_ to girls, or you'll never get a girlfriend, never have kids and never ever die old, happy and in love." she told him with her sweetest sugar candy voice as Natumse stared at Mikan like she was a bug who needed to be squashed.

"Girls waste time, money and space." Natsume simply replied, folding his arms as Mikan blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? So does that mean you're, um..." Mikan paused, knowing that if she said anything, Natsume would most likely gut her. Natsume quirked an eyebrow of his own, waiting for the girl in front of him to finish her stupid sentence.

"Go on, polka-dots, it means I'm what?" he asked delicately as Mikan bit her lip, then indicated a finger towards Koko, then one at Ruka, then another at Narumi, who was flouncing around with crepe paper, tinsel and wearing a pink frock with a rose pattern on it. Natsume raised his eyebrow again.

"What _are_ you on about, idiot?" he hissed as Mikan gulped, then leant close to his ear.

"_Gay_." she whispered into his ear, her bretah tickeling his skin as he shuddered gently. Natsume then realised what the girl meant, and of course he blew a fuse.

"NO WAY IN _HELL_, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled out, breathing fire as Mikan jumped onto the desk with a giggle, her face quite red as she flattened her pleated skirt and did a little hop on the desk before sitting on it, facing Natsume directly.

"Didn't think so, just wondering, seeing as you have _no_ interest in any girl in here!" she giggled again, but she didn't know that Natsume was actually thinking '_I have ONE interest, idiot girl.'_ but then again, she didn't have telepathy, unlike Koko, who was actually reading Natsume's thoughts that very moment.

Koko would keep his mouth zipped, of course, because he knew how 'sensetive' Natsume was to the subject of love and especially to the subject of Mikan. If Koko happened to spill _any_ little detail, he was a dead man walking.

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other for a few moments longer when Mikan finally broke the silence.

"Ne... Natsume-kun, what is your christmas wish this year?" Mikan asked then as Natsume blinked, then went into deep thought. Mikan took this as him ignoring her, so waved a hand in his face for a few minutes before growing bored and playing with her hair. Natsume then answered her.

"For you to shut up and go away!" he snapped at her, suddenly standing up and walking out of the room quickly as Mikan watched him, growling gently under her breath.

"NATSUME, YOU... JERK!" she screamed, standing on the desk then jumping off of it and stomping the rest of the way to her bedroom...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Natsume didn't really mean it. He didn't even want to _say_ it. He knew how much it would hurt Mikan, because Mikan was hurt easily. She would try to hide it, Natsume knew that, she would smile and say it was okay, but inside she would be really angry or sad. Natsume hated himself for telling her his wish was for her to shut up and go away.

He wondered how he could make it up to her?

Natsume thought about getting Mikan a present, but then again, he didn't _really_ know what she liked. Most girls their age liked make-up, clothes, hair extensions, pom poms or whatever. Mikan was different though. She liked babyish things, she liked adventurous, out doory things like hockey sticks, running shoes and such. Natsume groaned, a hand on his head as he thought of what to get Mikan.

Natsume was gaining a headache. Mikan always gave him loads of headaches, but thinking about her gave him worse ones. If _only_ he could ask her what she wanted. If only there was a damned time machine!

He wished for a lot, but he knew that none of his stupid wishes would come true. Mikan would hate him and never like him again. Worse, she would hate him so much that she never wanted to talk to him again. That really pained Natsume.

"Damnit all!" he suddenly yelled, a fist flying at his already-dented wall and creating a fresh, new dent which was deeoer than the others. Paint flecked his knuckles as well as a little bit of blood. He didn't care. No pain was as agonising as losing the one he loved, so he let the little dribbles of blood drip down to his wrist. He then punched the same dent again and again, causing it to become deeper and deeper.

Wasn't Christmas supposed to be a happy time?

Then a thought struck Natsume. A _christmassy_ thought. What if he somehow got Mikan under the mistletoe and kissed her? That caused him to grin, but only a little. The grin was soon gone as he plotted his plan to try and get Mikan under a bunch of ruddy mistletoe, and then he could grab her, kiss her and declare his undieing love for her, hoping hse would return it...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Christmas Eve, and school was out for two weeks. Everyone in Class B and a few of the outsiders who dated those of Class B were getting ready or already at the Christmas Eve party. The classroom was full, brimming with tinsel, fairy lights, a christmas tree or two and a lot of paper chains. Narumi had actually out done himself, but his biggest achievement was getting Jinno all trussed up in a Santa outfit with a pillow stuffed up the red jacket to give him a bit of podge and a fluffy white beard and wig to go with the whole theme. Narumi had also fashioned some fluffy white eyebrows, much to Jinno's chagrin, and stuck them onto the disgruntled maths teacher.

Narumi had come as something totally different, however, which kind of ticked Jinno off... Narumi had come as Mrs. Clause, which gave the teens a laugh.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Narumi yelled in his campest voice as the teenagers squealed with laughter. Koko was rolling around on the floor laughing, already runing his best clothes that he had hand-picked for the party... Okay, what _Sumire_ had hand-picked for the party. She stared at her idiot of a boyfriend, shaking her head then hauling him up and off of the floor, dragging him towards a desk strewn with christmas crackers, tinsel, little crown paper hats and for some reason, doves.

Hotaru had appeared at the party decked out like a very pretty christmas tree. She was wearing a sparkly black strapped dress that flared out around her calfs and black sparkly kitten heels. As her hair had grown out, Hotaru could style it, so that night she had it in a tumble of curls, pinned back as she held a small clutch in one hand and Ruka's hand in the other. Ruka wore a white dress shirt with simple black pants and shiny black shoes, seeing as he didn't want to upstage Hotaru in any way possible.

In a corner, all on her own, stood Mikan. Sh ewas humming to herself and bobbing her head to the christmassy music that played. She had decided to come to the Christmas Eve party dressed a little, well, like she normally would on a regular basis, but she still looked pretty, not as pretty as Hotaru, but pretty all the same.

Mikan was wearing a knee-length frock that was white with black polka-dots covering it. The polka-dotted frock had netting underneath the skirt which was attached to the petticoat, and a white sash that went around her waist. She wore a simple white bolero over the dress to cover her arms and white leggings underneath the dress. On her feet she had dainty white doll slippers and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and fixed with a clip to give her a high ponytail, the ends of her hair in little curls.

Mikan had thought of bringing a date with her to the Christmas Eve party, but in the end she decided against it. She knew that her heart only belonged to Natsume, no matter how much of a meanie he was.

Mikan tapped a foot impatiently, wondering when exactly Hotaru would pull herself away from conversation with Ruka to spare Mikan a moments notice. Mikan disliked not being the centre of attention, she hated it when she was alone even more. It wasn't fair that she was at a party which was actually full of _dates_ and not single people, like her.

Mikan dreaded to think what Valentines day would be like if Christmas Eve was bad. She then thought about Natsume, about what he would do in such a situation... probably just spend his day reading manga and trying to run away from his besotted fangirls.

"Man..." she muttered to herself, leaning against the wall. Mikan stared at the ground, scuffing her shoes on the wood of the floor when she heard heavy-ish footsteps thudding towards her. Mikan blinked, looking up to see who was coming towards her. If it was Hotaru, the steps would be clacky and a little more elgant, not careless. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw who it was walking towards her.

Natsume was clad in black, torn jeans and a black shirt with big black boots, the cause of the thudding. He hadn't bothered to dress himself up, but Mikan contemplated that he still looked quite handsome, and she couldn't help but blush.

She thanked the lord that there were only dim, red fairy lights illuminating her face, because if the lights were on, her red face would be seen by Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, I didn't think _you_ would come to the party!" Mikan declared as Natsume stood in front of Mikan, showing that he was clearly taller than her by about a foot and a half. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as Mikan stared up at him.

"I can come to the party if I want to." he snapped, then looked Mikan up and down before making a snide comment about her, "I see your taste of underwear has turned into your taste of clothes. How childish and stupid." he muttered darkly as Mikan turned red with rage, but controlled her temper.

"Oh, whatever Natsume! If you haven't got anything good to say, then don't say anything at all!" Mikan snapped back, folding her arms as Natsume quickly darted his eyes around the room, looking for some mistletoe, any mistletoe, to get Mikan under it in order to kiss her.

He couldn't find any, which wasn't good and it ticked him off. Mikan noticed Natsume looking a little edgey and disatisfied, so peered at him as he turned his head to look for the invisible mistletoe. Mikan turned and walked in front of him, a little worried.

"Natsume... are you okay?" she asked with worry edged in her small voice. Natsume stared at Mikan only when she addressed him. He shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What? Yeah... I'm okay. Just looking for... Ruka." he lied as Mikan gave him the look that said 'I don't believe you', but she nodded, then pointed to where Hotaru was, holding hands with Ruka.

"He's over there, but I wouldn't talk to him now because Hotaru has her hold on him." Mikan muttered. She then turned back to the wall she had been standing at before Natsume interrupted her thoughts of... well... _him._ Mikan sighed to herself as Natsume stared at her, then appraoched the pretty girl again.

"Oi, polka." he started. Mikan looked up and gave Natsume a small smile,

"Yeah?" she asked him meekly. Natsume stared at her still, never taking his gaze off of her.

"What I said earlier... about that christmas wish thing... er..." he was struggling to think of what he could say as Mikan blinked, then smiled brighter and put a ahdn on Natsume's which sent a shudder up his spine.

"Oh, Natsume, don't worry about it! I know you don't _mean_ it! You're just trying to cover your true self up with this shell! It's okay, honest!" Mikan smiled as Natsume nodded slowly. Mikan then giggled, quickly glancing over Natsume's shoulder.

"I think the 'best couple' competition is about to commence." she smiled, waving towards Hotaru who gave a brief wave back. Ruka sent Natsume a smile and a wave, and Mikan a wave and a smile as well. Mikan waved back as Natsume gave a nod of his head, then turned to stare at Mikan again. Natsume then struggled to how he would confess to her without mistletoe above their heads.

"_Okay... come on, Natsme! Pull ALL your courage together and say you like her! Kiss her, hold her hand, pick her up or just propose! It's all good! You're fifteen, you need to take control of the matter at hand!" _Natsume mentally told himself as he stared at the smiling girl who giggled as Narumi stood on a make-shift stage of desks and old sheets. The blonde used it like a cat walk, strutting his stuff in the Mrs Clause outfit he had dorned on.

"Er, Mika-- I mean _Polka_, I want to say something..." he started, but was cut off when Mikan threw herself at Natsume and pressed her mouth against his. She automatically closed her eyes as she gripped his shoulders, putting all her effort into the kiss. Natsume's eyes bugged out a little, wondering why Mikan had taken control of the situation all of a sudden. He was going to do _that_!

Mikan slowly backed Natsume against a wall, kissing him still with great integrity. Natsume did find himself responding... _eventually_. His brain didn't tell him what he needed to do, he didn't know where his hands were supposed to go. Mikan, who grew impatient, grabbed Natsume's hands and slammed then down onto her waist, still kissing him. Natsume found his brain at last then and kissed Mikan back, enjoying the feeling of someone taking control other than him.

It was all over too fast though as Mikan pulled away to catch her breath. She was pink in the face and hot as well. She fanned herself with a hand before staring at Natsume, her eyes dreamy and unfocused. Natsume stared back at her, also a little out of breath.

"Wh-why did you do... that?" he asked slowly as Mikan stared at him with a small smile on her face, her dream-like eyes once again focused on Natsume. She produced something from behind her back with a giggle.

"Mistletoe." she said simply, then turned to walk away, but before she could take one step away from Natsume he grabed her arm and twisted her around to face him, plucked the mistletoe from her hand and held it above their heads.

"My turn to take control, little girl." he grinned as Mikan reddened, but stopped thinking about how she looked and what others thought when Natsume's mouth was back on hers, leading her as she had lead him.

For the rest of the party, Natsume and Mikan were locking lips and getting to know about each other more, whilst the competition roared on, and guess who won? A dust-covered Koko who's hair was turned into an afro for a joke by his friends and an equally dusty Sumire who had been crawling on the floor after her mental boyfriend...

**~THE END~**

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if I haven't updated recently, but thats how I work at the moment! Lots of exams to prepare for, even if some are practices... anywhoo, gotta go now, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
